Aspects of the present disclosure relate to information security, more particular aspects relate to environmental-based location monitoring in computer systems. While the present disclosure is not necessarily limited to such applications, various aspects of the disclosure may be appreciated through a discussion of various examples using this context.
In applications where sensitive algorithms, data, or other program elements are stored, developed, and housed within non-volatile memory elements, there can be a concern that these sensitive elements could be accessed and thus have their security compromised. In order to improve data security, mechanisms could be used to detect intrusion attempts, prohibit unauthorized power-on of hardware, or to otherwise make it difficult to access data without authorization.